


Ordem de Lis

by GreedJ



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, New Universe - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedJ/pseuds/GreedJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O jovem Set'Mahu vive em uma terra isolada em um continente que ele considera não ser muito grande, e ainda acredita que as raças fantásticas vivem somente nas histórias que ouve de velhos.</p><p>Então, ao ser mandado para estudar em uma academia situada numa ilha que ele nem mesmo sabia existir, seu mundo lentamente se transforma enquanto percebe tudo aquilo que até agora sua mente nunca fora capaz de sequer imaginar se tornava realidade.</p><p>Várias historias entre personagens desse mundo acabam se interligando nele, e então suas ações podem acabar alterando mesmo a forma que o mundo age, e esclarecer mistérios que existem há muito, muito tempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ilha da Lua

Gaia. Um mundo onde a magia surge abundante para seus habitantes. Humanos, elfos, gélidos, dragões e gnomos: todos usufruem dessa benção da natureza. Quase todos. Os anões não são capazes de dominar o poder mágico, construindo seus reinos num dos três grandes e habitáveis continentes: Anthar, um local com minérios em abundância e com poucos resquícios de uma natureza mágica, assim como seus habitantes.

O segundo continente, Taks Gar, um lugar selvagem e brutal, onde as forças da natureza competiam para ver qual era a mais forte, esse foi o local que os dragões escolheram fazer seu lar, afinal quase ninguém se aventurava a entrar ali.

Por último ficava o continente de Lantin, onde as outras raças estavam. Cinco países estavam nesse continente. O lar dos gnomos White Rock, que sobrevivia de sua produção elevada de mármore. Seu vizinho Vibur, dos humanos, onde reinava a paz e os grandes diplomatas viviam, mas também os maiores magos. Mishtalia, lar da raça guerreira dos elfos, que utilizavam seus dotes arcanos para fazer com que seus corpos ficassem adaptados para a guerra, com dedos longos e fortes e traços mais finos para distrair o oponente. Averir, morada dos gélidos, seres que viviam por muitos anos e controlavam o elemento água no estado sólido. E por último Vranyr, um local de isolação, uma prisão para todos aquele condenados ao exílio, dizia–se que desse país existia uma entrada para o inferno, mas que nunca fora descoberta.

Entre todas essas raças, os humanos se destacavam por um motivo simples, mas de razão desconhecida. Enquanto qualquer raça, quando usasse magia, teria a íris e a pupila completamente preenchida por um brilho e alguma cor, os humanos continuavam com as cores normais, e apesar de isso ter sido extremamente estudado, não se chegou a resultado algum.

Os gnomos, além de um pouco mágicos, eram também versados na criação de máquinas e no conhecimento científico. E foram com eles que os humanos tiveram o primeiro contato com a tecnologia, e desse contato surgiu uma sede por conhecimentos naturais sobre o mundo, como física, química, filosofia, ciências em geral.

Depois de algumas gerações, a tecnologia já dominava Vibur, máquinas a vapor, sistemas hidráulicos, navios capazes de fazer grandes travessias de modo mais seguro e em menos tempo, tudo parecia ser melhorado pela ciência, ao invés de pela magia. Foi com esse sentimento que os humanos começaram a deixar a magia de lado pelo uso da ciência.

Com o passar dos séculos os humanos foram abdicando da magia, até quase não sobrar resquícios que um dia eles foram capazes de praticar a arte de manipulação da natureza. E com a perda desse poder, e agora os elfos sendo os magos mais fortes, uma guerra teve início. Após alguns anos de guerra, o arrependimento pela troca que fizeram se mostrou, a magia superava a tecnologia quando se tratava de guerra, pois esse campo não havia sido explorado no contexto da ciência.

Dessa forma, os homens foram obrigados a tomar refúgio no continente de Anthar, com os anões, que criaram uma afeição por seus primos mais altos pelo motivo de os mesmo já não usarem a magia. Assim, as terras de Vibur ficaram sem um povo, e uma batalha de elfos contra gnomos se deu pelo local, terminando em vitória dos elfos.

Ressentidos de sua derrota, os humanos começaram a explorar de toda forma algum modo de fazer armas de guerras melhores, começando a desgastar a grande quantidade de recursos naturais de Anthar. Assim novamente os humanos entraram em uma disputa, desta vez contra os anões, e perderam novamente, sendo expulsos para além da Cordilheira dos Lobos, e lá ficaram, sozinhos, isolados, apenas fazendo armas cada vez melhores.

No decorrer dos anos, os humanos ainda melhoravam suas formas de guerrear, mas nem mesmo sabiam o propósito disso, velhos passavam histórias sobre grandes raças para as crianças, e no futuro as crianças passariam aos novos jovens, e no final foi nisso que todo conhecimento humano se tornou, histórias.

Mas não para um grupo de pessoas, um grupo especial, que manteve todo o conhecimento sobre aquele mundo que conheciam. Esse grupo sempre tentara manter a conexão humana com a magia, e então descobriram um lugar maravilhoso, que libertava e aumentava qualquer poder que ali era usado, esse lugar foi chamado de Ilha da Lua, e em seu interior foi construída uma academia para membros desse grupo de pessoas, chamado Ordem de Lis. Mas a falta de recursos obrigou esses membros a permitirem a entrada de nobres e comerciantes ricos no academia, apesar do medo de compartilhar seus conhecimentos.

–//–

Nesse mundo os séculos eram precisamente marcados por um cinturão de asteróides que contornava o Sol e se deparava com a Terra a cada cinquenta anos, sendo esse encontro demarcado por Cinturão.

Fim do segundo Cinturão do século VII D.E.(depois do estabelecimento, marca humana para o momento em que chegaram ao continente), em uma vila próxima a capital de Anarpu, o nascimento de uma criança toma a vida da mãe.

A criança, chamada de Set'Mahu, terceiro e último filho vivo de sua mãe, cresceu com seu pai Ani'Mahu, e uma menina, que seu pai tinha como convidada em casa. Inarin era uma garota boa, um ano mais nova que Set, mas que sempre o parecer ter a mesma aparência, fazia os serviços domésticos e cuidava dele sempre que ele voltava de suas caçadas.

–//-

*Último dia do Segundo Cinturão e do século, aniversário de quinze anos de Set. Todo o reino comemoraria a virada, mas na casa de Ani'Mahu a festa prometia ser ainda maior, não que ele tivesse amigos, mas planejava ao menos ter um bolo e uma canção para ele.

Set fora acordado por Inarin logo cedo, que abriu as janelas e pulou em sua cama com um bolo na mão, cantando.

– Parabééééns Set, feliz aniversário. – Ela terminou de cantar e o abraçou, colocando o bolo de lado e a cabeça no peito do garoto

– Obrigado Ina, mas não acha que é muito cedo para comemorações?

– O que você quer dizer? Amanhã é outro século, e você será um homem formado, poderá estudar em uma academia, poderá ter seu próprio barco e trabalhar no porto do seu pai, e por fim me levar para o mar onde teremos uma boa vida- Eu não sei dizer se era o cabelo dele ou o rosto dela que estavam mais vermelhos após essa ultima frase.

– Acho que eu poderia fazer isso, se tivesse dinheiro para pagar. – Como Anerun era uma vila comercial, muitos navios passavam por ali, tanto por necessidade como para vender seus produtos e comprar os itens necessários para atravessar o Norte do continente. O pai de Set era dono de um dos cinco portos da cidade, ficava apenas em quarto lugar, e não rendia muita grana, mas ainda o suficiente para viverem bem e com um padrão acima da média. Além disso, por ficar perto da capital, a cidade tinha uma academia de relativo valor em conhecimento, e atraia jovens ricos de todo país.

Uma nova voz se fez surgir ao abrir a porta.

– Isso não será problema, filho. Seu lugar já está reservado em uma academia melhor que a de nossa vila - Ani havia chegado em casa para o aniversário do filho ainda de madrugada.

Inarin rapidamente se afastou de Set e se postou ao lado do dono da casa.

– Uma academia melhor que a nossa? O que eu vou aprender lá? Quando começa? Como você vai pagar? – Set estava apreensivo com a ideia e não economizou nas palavras.

Antes que o turbilhão de perguntas pudesse começar, três rápidas batidas soaram na porta, seguidas de mais duas lentas. Ani levantou as sobrancelhas e pediu que os garotos aguardassem no quarto até que ele os chamasse, então se virou e foi para a porta.

–//-

Eram três deles, todos com longos mantos pretos e parados com expressões sérias na porta.

–Bom dia para vocês também cavalheiros, no que eu poderia ajudar? -Ani perguntou.

–Viemos para um assunto do Menor Conselho, Ani. – O mais baixo e aparentemente menos desconfortável ali se pronunciou.

– Acho que sim, só fiquei um pouco feliz de ver a cara feia de vocês de novo. – Os dois riram e se abraçaram com força – É bom vê-lo de novo, irmão, venham, entrem.

O dono da casa chamou os jovens para a sala.

– Garotos, esse da esquerda é meu meio-irmão Tarson, que não vejo a um longo tempo. O do meio é o superior dele, Matias. E por último esse cara fechada é Signor Quiaro, não liguem para sua falta de sentimentos, a aridez de sua terra transformou seus corações em areia também.

– Pai, você nunca me contou que tinha um irmão.

–Você nunca perguntou. -Na verdade Set não se achava no direito de perguntar ao pai qualquer coisa sobre a família, já que ele mesmo havia matado sua mãe. -Inarin, vá com Set para a cozinha e preparem-nos um café.

A sala em que estavam era o cômodo de entrada da casa, era mobiliada com seis poltronas em forma de U, uma mesa redonda no centro e na parte aberta do U uma lareira para o rigoroso inverno. Uma das paredes continha o que parecia uma pintura extremamente rica em detalhes de uma torre em gelo que tocava o céu de tão alta. Quem olhasse normalmente acharia que o senhor Mahu era um ótimo pintor, mas poucos saberiam que aquilo era uma recém descoberta forma de retratar com perfeição qualquer coisa, chamada fotografia.

Em outra parede se encontravam verdadeiros retratos, muitos deles para dizer a verdade. Pintados por Inarin, continham a imagem de Set em quase todos, fosse quando voltada de caçadas, dormindo, arando a terra ou qualquer outro momento em que a garota achasse que ele estava bonito.

As outras duas paredes tinhas apenas a saída da casa e a entrada para outros cômodos.

– Vieram acompanhar Set até a Ilha? Em três? Achei que ele só precisasse de um tutor. – Ani retirou uma corrente com um relógio de bolso das mangas e o passou entre os dedos.

– O garoto pode ir sozinho, e você deve designar outro tutor pra ele. Nós viemos para falar sobre um assunto mais importante. Parece que John Blackwolf está recrutando homens em Vranyr, e iniciando uma revolução.

Com certeza poucas coisas fariam Ani'Mahu se assustar como essa notícia o fez, e menos pessoas ainda seriam capazes de notar essa mínima reação. E uma dessas pessoas era Tarson.

Set carregava o bule e três xícaras, e Inarin trazia o açúcar e mais três xícaras.

– Está um pouco forte, mas continua gostoso – A garota olhou para o anfitrião da casa e reparou o medo em seus olhos. – Alguma coisa errada, senhor Mahu?

– Ainda estamos descobrindo, venham, sentem-se.

Após todos estarem servidos e sentados, a conversa retornou ao ponto anterior.

– Em qual parte de Vranyr aquele vagabundo filho de uma puta está fazendo bagunça? – Continuava a mexer no relógio.

Dessa vez foi Matias quem respondeu.

– Em Queny. De acordo com meus espiões, ele está conquistando regiões em volta do rio Volir. Parece que ele quer montar uma expedição para atacar a Ilha, e já tem mais de doze vilas em seu comando, e basicamente um exército com cinco mil soldados, entre elfos, anões, humanos, gnomos e principalmente gélidos. – Ele olhou para Inarin.

A garota devolveu o olhar cortante do homem na mesma intensidade.

Ani fechou os olhos firmemente e parou de mexer no relógio.

– Não poderemos ignorar isso. Set, não poderemos comemorar seu aniversário como o planejado. Você irá à Academia mais cedo, como todos os jovens que já devem ter sido convocados. Inarin, arrume as coisas de Set e as suas, vou preparar o barco Asa Branca para vocês, deve ser três dias de viagem. Encontrem-me nas docas antes do almoço.

– Pai, eu não entendi nada do que você está falando, e porque tem contos de criancinhas nessa conversa?

– Filho, não posso conversar agora, apenas siga seu caminho até a Ilha e eu poderei te explicar melhor quando chegar lá.

– Ilha, academia, ilha, academia, mas que porras são essas tão importantes para você ficar falando assim?

– A academia onde os filhos dos nobres da capital, mercadores muito ricos e membros da Ordem estudam para a matéria que são designados, fica na Ilha da Lua, ao Sul.


	2. Chapter 2

Em algumas horas Inarin arrumou as malas e as colocou em uma carroça. Set esperava em um banco, já que ela recusou veementemente a ajuda dele.

–Você não acha que tem algo estranho acontecendo? Não questionou nada do que meu pai disse. -Ela se virou para ele.

–Set, eu vivo aqui de favor, apenas faço o que seu pai pede, e ele me pediu para arrumar as malas e ir para as docas. É claro que eu questiono, mas ele também disse que vamos para uma academia, e lá entenderemos o que ele disse, isso não é ótimo? Eu sempre soube que você iria à uma academia, mas eu sou uma mulher Set, sou pobre, não tenho pais, e por isso é extremamente difícil que eu tivesse uma oportunidade dessas.

–Sim, eu sei, mas mesmo assim isso continua sendo estranho.

A conversa se encerrou por ali, já que a garota havia terminado de guardar as malas e ela o chamou para conduzir para as docas do pai dele.  
–//-

–Vamos garotas, esse navio é para hoje. - O homem no leme gritava para os marinheiros no convés, que iam de um lado para o outro, e de dentro para fora do navio, carregando barris, cordas, comidas enlatadas, armas de fogo e uma caixa com sistemas delicados para a montagem de uma nova arma que mal era conhecida no mercado, um tipo novo de canhão, quase automático, que aquele homem havia realmente se esforçado para conseguir, pólvora e malas. No meio de todas as malas ele identificou três em especial.

–É, eles estão aqui. - Disse o capitão mais para si mesmo que para alguém. Assim que olhou para a prancha de embarque viu três vultos subindo ao navio, encobertos por mantos e capuzes negros.  
–//-

As docas eram um lugar movimentado pela manhã. Mercadores levando seus produtos para armazéns para depois vender na feira da cidade, capitães e marinheiros cansados de viajar se dirigindo à taverna mais próxima, velhos que contavam histórias a todos que passavam, mendigos, e por fim trabalhadores comundos que usavam-na como atalho para não ter de passar no centro da cidade onde os guardas ficavam em maior número e gostavam muito de parar os andates para lentas revistas "para garantir que a cidade não sofre nenhum perigo de dentro", mas muitos já sabiam que após essas revistas seus bolsos teriam algumas moedas a menos, e os dos guardas, algumas a mais.

Era por isso que a carroça em que estava Set e Inarin não conseguia se mover mais que cinco metros sem ter de parar para não atropelar um andante ou derrobar a mercadoria de outro.

–Grande Senhor, o que é isso? É muita gente, nunca vamos chegar lá a tempo com a carroça. Vem garoto, me ajuda aqui. -Inarin desceu da carroça e prendeu o cavalo em um poste. Se virou e apontou as malas. - Você pode pegar elas? Você é mais forte.

Set pegou as malas e seguiu Inarin para o navio, que estava a uns bons duzentos metros de onde amarraram o cavalo.


End file.
